The Rebles Rise
by Folan00
Summary: Annabeth hates being royalty. Everyday she sneaks out to meet her friend Percy. Then one day Percy is captured for supposedly being a rebel. He leaves her a note with a cryptic message. The events of the day get worse when a enemy attack leaves the castle and the village aflame. Will Annabeth beable to save Percy, herself, and manage to save her kingdom? Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

**Ok so as I write this my german shepherd dog is in the intensive care at the vets. The cause is unknown right now but apparently another issue is that she has fluid in her lungs and around her heart. By writing this I hope to distract myself from worrying and crying. Please enjoy this distraction story. Oh and one more thing. This is set in medieval/modern times. So not completely medieval and not completely modern.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, sadly Rick Riordan does. I only own the plot.**

**Annabeth**

Changing out the frilly, annoying dresses for a pair of black leggings and a short-sleeved shirt. Swap out hurtful high-heels for comfortable boots. Finally she pulled her curly blond hair up in a ponytail. The sun hadn't even risen yet. Annabeth was up at dawn. Opening her bedroom door carefully, she snuck out of the room and into the cold hallways of the castle.

Trying to make no sound on the stone tiles Annabeth made it to the stairs. The castle was silent. After all there was no reason for anyone to be up at this time. Sighing with relief Annabeth made her way down the many flights of stairs that led to the tall oak doors that led outside. She flinched as the heavy door groaned and creaked as she opened it. Glancing around fearfully, afraid she had alerted someone, Annabeth stood completely still. Seeing that no one had awaken the princess slipped into the cool morning air.

Following her favorite path through the woods Annabeth made her way to the clearing that was her rendezvous point for meeting Percy. On her way to the clearing Annabeth had often stopped to admire the beauty of the morning woods. The silver moon flowers, there delicate petals closing until the moon shone again, the long green grass glistening with dew. Today she had even seen a grey she-wolf heading back from a night hunt. When she had arrived at the clearing she had looked around for Percy. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. He couldn't have been held up in the kingdom, he never went there and he hadn't informed her of heading off on one of his quest things. Just as Annabeth was about to leave a familiar voice called out: "hey Wise Girl, thought you'd never show up."

"Percy!" Annabeth said whipping around. "It wasn't me who was late it was you!"

Percy snorted as he emerged from the foliage. "I'm sorry, did I upset the _princess_?" he asked sarcastically.

Annabeth glared at him through her stormy grey eyes. "Shush, you know I hate being called and being a princess!" she exclaimed indignantly. She glared even more evilly as she saw Percy trying to stop from laughing. He was doing a good job holding the laughter back, but his sea-green eyes showed his amusement.

"Oh yes, you don't even look like a princess." He said jokingly. Then he saw Annabeth glaring at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, no more talk about you, Princess Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled triumphantly. "Good, thank you for dropping the subject. Now, you should go around criticizing me about the way I look, you look like you had a fight with a thorn bush." It was true. Percy was covered in scratches and dirt and he had multiple tears in the cloak he wore.

Percy avoided her question and instead cautiously asked, "How are things going in the Kingdom?" Annabeth stiffened. Percy knew as well as her that her Kingdom was at war. Many other things were going on as well, such as the talk of rebels in the kingdom. Lately the guards had been bringing in more and more supposed rebels. And more and more often her father was punishing innocent people. Seeing her discontent, Percy went to put his arm around her comfortingly. "You don't need to tell me." He said. Annabeth moved away from him.

"You don't need to ask." She snapped. "You already know." Percy looked hurt for a moment. Annabeth went to apologize but was interrupted by Percy who angrily said:

"How would I know these things? I don't spend my time doing nothing all day! I spend my time out here hunting and trying to survive! I'm not filthy rich like you Annabeth. Nor do I have anyone to go back to."

Annabeth took a step back. Percy's words stung. He knew she hated being royalty, he knew she didn't spend her time doing nothing and he certainly knew that she was not filthy rich. Her father was. Her father gave none of it away, gave none of it to the family. He kept it for himself. "You know as well as I do that what you say isn't true!" Annabeth growled.

"I don't see you fighting to stay alive every day like the villagers or us rangers." Percy growled back. Then without another word he turned around and stalked back into the woods.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. "Percy come back!" There was no response. Annabeth glared into the woods, trying to stay mad at her friend. It was nearly impossible. He spoke out of anger at her kingdom, not out of anger at her. He surely wasn't insulting her. Hopefully he wasn't. Seeing there was no reason for her being her anymore Annabeth started the long trek home. Or it seemed longer than usual. She paid no attention to the wildlife now. Arriving back at the castle she saw it was still silent. Not unusual. The people in the castle slept late. From judging the sun's placement Annabeth guessed it was only about 6:00 in the morning. She still had about four hours until anyone of importance was up. Lazy. That was what the filthy rich people were. Annabeth walked into the castle, still careful to be quiet. She made it back to her room and changed out of her outdoor clothes and back into her night clothes. Might as well pretend to be asleep like the rest of castle. Percy's words kept running through her mind _"I'm not filthy rich like you Annabeth. Nor do I have anyone to go back to." _ It had never occurred to her that Percy didn't have anyone. No family. She would have to ask him about that. If he decided to come back.

**So what do you guys think? Hmmm? This idea came to me in math class. Very boring. None of my friends in that class and we had the whole time to talk. I still need to incorporate my note into this that said: "random, screaming/dying villagers. But that is to come in future chapters. MWAHAHAHA**

**~Folan**


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

**Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated. But here is chapter 2 of ****The Rebel's Rise**

**Annabeth: *Glares at me* this is the SECOND story you have posted where I am a princess. I. Don't. . .**

**Folan: Ummmmm…are you talking about ****Gone in the Mist**** because that totally wasn't me… okay maybe partially…**

**Annabeth: Harrumph.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the PJO characters. I just own the plot of this story**

Annabeth POV

Three days. Percy hadn't been there for three days. Sometimes he would go off to who knows where on little adventures of his, but usually Percy would tell Annabeth. Oh gods forbid he had left and wouldn't come back.

Not being able to stand being stuck in her room, no matter how horrendously fancy it was, Annabeth decided to ride out and search for her missing friend. Leaving a note on the large oak table saying that she was going out for a ride, Annabeth walked into the cold dawn air of the courtyard. The princess walked over to the magnificent stables were all the king's horses were kept. In those stables there were high-class thoroughbreds, pretty morgans, show-ready Saddlebreds, feisty Arabians, and of course Annabeth's choice horse.

"Hey Biscuit." Annabeth called softly to the small buckskin. The mustang mare stuck her boxy head over the Dutch door of her stall and nickered as Annabeth approached. Annabeth slipped into the horse's stall and used a hard brush to brush the non-existent dirt from Biscuit's already spotless coat. Then she put the plain white woven saddle pad on the mare's broad back and put the leather western saddle on top of the saddle pad. Then she took the western halter and slipped the leather head stall over Biscuit's ears and the metal bit into her mouth. Before leading her horse out Annabeth put on her helmet. After a few moments the princess was mounted and galloping off into the woods, the metal shod hooves of Biscuit clopping on the cobblestones. Soon the sound off Biscuit's hooves ringing out turned to a dull thud as they jumped onto the trail.

They soon reached Percy and Annabeth's secret meeting place. Annabeth was hoping that when she go there Percy would be sitting in the oak tree and greet her with one of his sarcastic comments. No such luck. As she leaped off her horse she was greeted with a cold silence and loneness. She tied up her horse and searched around the clearing for any sign of where Percy had gone, or if he was coming back. It soon proved that this search was fruitless. "He hasn't been here" Annabeth growled to herself. "Since the fight." There wasn't even any sign off where he went. Not ready to go back to the kingdom, Annabeth jumped back on Biscuit and turned her down the trail that led to a waterfall. The trail there got increasingly muddy and wet as the horse and rider neared the roaring waterfall. The little mustang Annabeth was on walked bravely towards the roaring falls.

When they reached the thundering water Annabeth hopped off the small buckskin, loosened the mare's saddle and tied her to a low branch to graze. The princess walked down to where she could see the falls and feel the damp spray from the water hitting the rocks down below. She sat down and covered her face with her hands. "I screwed up." She whispered to herself. "I really did..." Then she took her hands away from her face. "No more self-pity." She told herself angrily. "And stop stalling to keep away from the kingdom." It was true and she knew it. Sighing, Annabeth got up and walked back to Biscuit. Annabeth smiled the slightest bit as Biscuit lifted her head, mouth still full of grass. Annabeth tightened the saddle again and untied the mare. In one (not) graceful movement Annabeth hopped back into the saddle, almost sliding off the other side. Then the princess started the long ride home.

Too soon Annabeth rode into the castle courtyard. Immediately she knew something was wrong. The castle was alive with activity when it was usually silent with the occasional snore from the sleeping royalty. But now, guards were running around, cooling out horses and pacing. Two guards came over to Annabeth. "What's going-"Annabeth started to say before it turned into a yelp. One of the guards roughly pulled her off of Biscuit. The other guard yanked Biscuit away. "PUT ME DOWN!" Annabeth demanded. The guard set the thrashing princess down before she could seriously injure him. The last guard who had messed with the princess had come back with a broken nose and a black eye.

"Sorry miss." The guard said hastily. "It's just the King has been impatiently waiting for you to come back. He..we..err, he should tell you."

Annabeth glared at the guard then nodded. "Fine. Take me to the King." She refrained from saying "bring me to my father." She king was anything but a father to her. None the less, she allowed herself to be led to the throne room, where her father was pacing, and his face dark with anger.

"Sir, your daughter, the princess is here." The guard said nervously.

"ANNABETH!" the king roared. The guard ran out of the room. Annabeth flinched away from her father. The king seemed to forget about yelling at his daughter, as he quieted down and said in a more diplomatic tone: "Annabeth, my guards have found someone who could potentially harm the kingdom." Annabeth looked at her father with increasing curiosity.

"Who is it sir?" she asked. The king turned away, his face even darker than before.

"He will not speak his name. But we believe he is a rebel. He will have a trial at dusk tonight. You WILL attend."

**Oh god. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Major writers block on this one. It was insane. Tried writing in Percy's POV. Didn't work so well. So anyways.. Who is this mysterious captive? Find out in chapter 3. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trial

**Hola! I have been waiting awhile to write this chapter. xD. Some of my friends (FoEC friends) think I should make this into an original story and change the names to ones of my own. But for now it stays a fanfic. Thank y'all for 9 followers and 3 favorites in only 2 chapters!**

**Percy: I don't like what you do to me in this chapter. **

**Annabeth: yeah it is kinda mean.**

**Folan: Shush. Do not spoil the chapter. I didn't call you here to grumble, I asked Percy to do the disclaimer. *glares at Percy* no blue cookies for you if you don't do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Folan doesn't own any of these characters. Rick Riordan does. And obviously Folan is not Rick. I don't think Mr. Riordan is obsessed with wolves….**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth nodded, signaling that she would attend the trial. Then she scurried off to her room. To her annoyance, there was a maid/servant/random villager working for the king there. The girl was about her age and had red hair pinned back in a ponytail. The girl must have sensed Annabeth's annoyance because the girl's green eyes filled with frustration. "Don't give me that look." She snapped at Annabeth. "I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

"Well what are you doing in here, aka MY ROOM?" Annabeth flashed back.

"I'm here in the King's orders, _duh_" the other girl retorted.

"Well who are you exactly?" Annabeth said angrily. "Never seen you sneaking around."

The girl closed her eyes as if trying not to strangle Annabeth then said. "I'm new here. My Name is Riley Wolfe. I am here because unlike _some people_, I don't have an abundance of money, so that we war doesn't affect me."

"Look _Riley_, I'm going to tell you this right now. I don't have it easy in the war just because my daddy's rich and the King. Do you see any off the residents here well off?" Annabeth growled. When the girl shook her head Annabeth continued. "Didn't think so. Want to know why? Because the King takes it all for himself. The King is a filthy rich jerk, who's only concerns are yelling at me, waging war with the other Kingdoms, and killing people just because he SUSPECTS did something wrong." As Annabeth finished, her grey eyes were blazing with anger. "So _DO NOT _tell me that I am filthy rich, or _well off in the war_."

Riley remained stubbornly silent. Annabeth growled in frustration. "Get out." Annabeth said.

"bu-.." Riley started to say.

"I said GET OUT!" Annabeth yelled. The other girl flinched and scampered out of the room. With a sigh Annabeth then sat down on her bed. After all her anger was gone she felt guilty for yelling at Riley Wolfe. It wasn't like the red head was doing anything wrong. "I never did find out what she was here for..." Annabeth muttered. Finally she laid back and took to staring at the ceiling, hating being inside, but too tired to go out.

Annabeth was vaguely aware of a pounding on her bedroom door. "Wake up!" an annoyed, all too familiar voice called.

Annabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes. "WAKE UP!" Riley's voice called again.

"I am awake, give me a second!" Annabeth called back.

"The King is furious enough without you being late." Riley called through the door. This time her voice wasn't annoyed, her voice was quieter and had a hint of, was that fear? In it.

"Coming." Annabeth said, getting up and making sure she wasn't a complete mess. She brushed her unruly blond curls so that they weren't as wild and pulled unhappily at her blue dress. After a few moments she sighed and pulled open the door.

There stood Riley, still wearing the same dress and same hair in the same pony tail, but now there was something different about her. It took Annabeth a few moments to realize what it was. Riley now had a hideous bruise underneath one of her green eyes. "Riley what happened?" Annabeth asked in concern.

"It's nothing." Riley said weakly, touching the bruise underneath her eye. Annabeth didn't believe her, she saw Riley wince when she touched it and the way her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, telling Annabeth that it was most certainly not _nothing _and that it hurt more than Riley was letting on.

"Riley tell me what happened." Annabeth said a bit more forcefully.

The red head sighed and said quietly. "I saw three of the guards hurting the, t-the prisoner that is going into trial tonight. One guard was fighting him. And the prisoner was fighting back, he was losing but he wasn't giving in. After awhile he just collapsed and..." Riley trailed off. "I went to go and stop the guards from hurting him anymore and the guard hit me." Riley finished.

Annabeth stood shocked, the guards were usually so nice. 'Until now.' Annabeth thought. She jumped a foot in the air, startled when someone yelled:

"ANNABETH! GET DOWN HERE!"

"That'd be the king." Riley said wryly.

"You've got that right." The princess muttered.

* * *

Before she headed down Annabeth told Riley to go find somewhere safe to hide, or leave. When the king was angry, everyone scattered. Like sheep running away from an angry wolf. "Except wolves are peaceful, and rational, and don't constantly yell at their daughters." Annabeth said under her breath.

She reached the king, who was storming around yelling her name. His face was beat red and his hands were clutched into fists. "I'm here." Annabeth said as calmly as she could.

"Good!" the king barked. "The trial starts in 3 minutes." The king stomped off towards the court room. Annabeth followed suite, minus the storming, the stopping, and the general anger. She reached the courtroom as her father sat down on his death seat, as most people called it. It was nicknamed that because the King sentenced so many people to death while lounging in that chair. Annabeth took her place on a small, dark mahogany chair next to her father's "throne".

"BRING THE PRINSONER IN!" the king bellowed. Two guards dragged in a boy about Annabeth's age. When she said dragged, she literally meant dragged. The guards were having a hard time keeping him from escaping. And avoiding being wacked, punched, or kicked by this very familiar kid…

Then it dawned on Annabeth. Oh no. It was Percy. They had caught Percy. Most likely on his way back from his one of his adventures. He looked up and caught Annabeth's gaze. His green eyes looked from her to the king, then back at the guards. The guard that was holding him back was dozing off. Percy took this opportunity to punch the guard in the face and yank himself free. This worked for about fifteen seconds before the other guard tackled Percy, to prevent him from escaping no doubt. Percy's head hit the hard floor and he was knocked unconscious.

The king had watched this with a sick expression of enjoyment on his face. "Okay!" he finally said, clasping his hands together. This... Prisoner has been charged with the crime off being a rebel. Anyone object? Have any evidence otherwise? Anyone wish to speak up for this rebel?" Annabeth, the King, and the two guards were the only people in the room. Annabeth couldn't speak up. She would give herself away, but that wouldn't befit her, or Percy.

"So, guilty as charged." The king said joyously.

Annabeth could only watch helplessly, as the guards dragged her best friend away.


	4. The Note

**FINALLY! INSPIATION CAME TO ME! BWAHAHAAHHAHAHAH! Who knew having a cold coul dgive you inspiration a story. Sorry for the VERY long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Mr. Rick. Nope nope. I am a demi-god..who has failed to be claimed yet.. *sigh* **

**Oh just to let you know this is set a few hours after the last chapter.**

Annabeth ran back to her room as soon as she could. There, she paced back and forth on the cold hard stones that made up her floor. 'What should I do?' This thought wandered constantly in and out of her mind. This thought would be pushed out of the way by an image of Percy, beaten and stuck in one of the damp cold cells below the bottom floor.

"Think Annabeth!" she demanded of herself allowed. Panicking was not helping Percy in any way. Those cells were guarded day and night, they most certainly would not let her pass through. The guards would suspect something, they would tell her father, and her father would question her. Then not only would he most likely get terrible angry at her, he would put most of the blame on Percy. Stupid king with his inflammable temper. You couldn't say anything to him without some long furious lecture. Leaning back against the wall Annabeth slid onto the floor. Fighting the guards was out, even though she knew how to handle a dagger very well she was no match for the guards. Sneaking was out. What else could she do...

Just then there was a small knock on the door, a pause, then another knock. "Annabeth?" Riley called, her voice muffled by the thick door.

"Riley. I'm fine you can come in." Annabeth called back. The door slid open and Riley walked in. The bruise under her eye was still prominent, but the area around it was no longer an angry red.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked. The red-head came over to sit next to her blonde friend.

"Fine, just fine."

"You seemed to have some connection to the prisoner." Riley said. Then she blushed. "I was kind of spying on the trial.."

"He..he was just a friend..from the woods." Annabeth swallowed hard, surprised to find tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "He..Percy stayed in the woods. He doesn't like the way the Kingdom is run." Annabeth stared intensely at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Anything to keep her from crying. That would make her look weak.

"Oh." was all Riley said. The her green eyes flickered uncertainly. "I'm guessing I shouldn't tell you what the king is planning."

"Tell me Riley!" Annabeth demanded.

"Well. The king as proven, or says that Percy is a rebel. From what you told me that is maybe half true." Riley waited until Annabeth nodded, telling her to continue. "I overheard the king say that he is going to have a "vote" with the rest of the royalty on whether to let him go, keep him imprisoned, or kill him." Riley waited quietly while Annabeth processed this information.

"Well then I'll need to go an voice my opinion! I am after all royalty, even if I hate it." Annabeth declared.

"That may be a slight issue.." Riley muttered.

'WHY?"

"Mr. Oh Royally Annoying has banned you, me, or any young royalty/slaves from going." Riley growled, sharing Annabeth's sudden anger.

" .Gods. You cannot be serious Riley! Banning us younger royals and members of this place just so all the old fat buffoons can get together to talk about different ways to murder my best friend!" Annabeth raged.

"I'm thinking now would be an even worse time to bring up the fact that I have a note." Riley mumbled to the ground.

"Excuse me. What note?" the blonde growled.

"The one that I got from Percy when I snuck down past the guards." Riley mumbled again, one more to the floor."  
"Let me see it!" Annabeth barked. Riley proceeded to pull a rumbled, yellowing, tiny slip of torn paper from her boot. She handed it to Annabeth as she opened it carefully. Scrawled in black on the paper was a quickly written note, clearly in Percy's rushed handwriting. It read:

**_Dear Annabeth, or whomever decided to read this although they shouldn't be, _**

**_ So it's finally been done. Those dumb guards who appear to have been freaking stalking me. Stalkers..._**

**_Anyways, if you are Annabeth then I know you saw me last night. Maybe punching that guard wasn't the smartest idea. But it was fun! Until that other idiot tackled me. Why must they be so brutish!? I'm getting off topic here. I just want you to know not to worry about me. _****_I will try to either think my way out of this. _****_Screw that part. I will try to fight my way out of here. And if that doesn't work, well do you have a plan? _**

**_Knowing the king (or from what you have told me about the king) he is an evil person* and is probably plotting my demise. Much like a cat**._**

**_ Try not to worry too much about me, _**

**_ Percy_**

When Annabeth finished the let she was shocked to find tears were rolling down her cheeks. She hadn't spoken to Percy since the fight, and all that had been was a cruel battle of vicious words, and now he was calling for her help. This was delighting and heartbreaking at the same time. Delighting that he wasn't still furious at her, and heartbreaking because if she failed to think of something, well, she didn't want to go back to that though right now. Her mind disagreed. If she failed to think of a plan, there would be nothing she could do to help her friend. The king was not really looking to have a vote to save Percy. He was just doing that to look diplomatic. There were thousands of ways the king killed his prisoners. More than half of these were violent and terrible in the most gruesome ways. A shuddering sob wracked Annabeth's shoulders. Her resistance crumbled and she gave up trying to hold back the tears. Riley hugged her friend, trying to be comforting without knowing how.

_** I will try to fight my way out of here. And if that doesn't work, well do you have a plan?**_

A plan. All she needed was a plan.

*** I oh so badly wanted to insert a swear right there but, well I'm not really the swearing type.**

**** Anyone who knows me in RL will know what I am talking about xD**

**So there you have it! A new chapter! Read and Review please!**

**House of Hades comes out in 5 days! **

**Keep Calm and eat Nutella**

**~Folan**


	5. The Meeting

**Hola peeps! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Annabeth.**

**I DO own Gaia, Lakota, and Riley and Crystal.**

**I don't know if you did the same thing, but apparently the last chapter left off on a cliff hanger and caused my friend to punch a table...please do not punch tables.**

It had been two hours. It felt more like twenty. Annabeth and Riley still didn't have a plan. Riley flopped down onto the floor. "We will NEVER come up with a plan." she complained.

"Yes we will Riley!" Annabeth snapped. Each minute they didn't have a plan the more agitated the blond got. She was once again pacing the floor of her room.

"What about...never mind that wouldn't work." Riley said. This also happened a lot. One of them would start to say something then realize it wouldn't work.

"I can't stand being in here anymore!" Annabeth growled. "I am going to go out. Maybe that will give me inspiration for a plan. Ignoring Riley's pleas to not go and cause trouble Annabeth stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She was hoping Riley would leave her along, but the stubborn girl kept pace with her.

"Annabeth! You're going to cause trouble if you do this!" Riley begged, getting an idea of what her friend was going to do.

"Riley, seriously, leave me alone. I'll be fine. See you later." Annabeth said. Riley finally dropped back and Annabeth trooped on alone. She didn't have a plan, but maybe she and Percy could figure one out together. Guards were there full time. Full time meaning patrolling all the time. There _was_ an hour when they were not by the cells where Percy would most likely be. That was when they were out patrolling other parts of the castle. The one hour was not nearly enough time to let Percy escape. He wouldn't know his way out and there would be too many guards inside and outside to allow an escape.

Making her way silently down the corridors she safely made it to the stairs leading down to the earthen cell chambers. The desent down the stairs was like walking into cave, far, far underground. The only light was the torches flickering on the walls, sending dark shadows, highlighted in red dancing across the walls. The floor was dusty and damp under Annabeth's bare feet.

After what seemed like forever she reached the bottom of the stairs. The floor was level, but it was just as dark and dank smelling. Moving along the wall she softly called out "Percy?"

"Annabeth?" the familiar voice whispered back. Making her way to where the voice came from Annabeth came to where her friend was locked up. There were more torches giving off light here, most likely another way to make sure Percy wouldn't escape. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked. He looked hopeful. "Do you have a plan?"

Annabeth looked down. "No. I don't." she cast a glance up. She felt more and more guilty the longer she held his green gaze. It wasn't fun down here. She knew that from experience. When she was younger she had snuck down here and had been playing with one of the prisoners who had been her age. Her father had found out, and as a punishment had locked her in one of the cells down here for a day. Percy had been here for longer than that.

"You shouldn't have come down here." Percy finally said.

There was no hidden criticism or anger in his words, just plain out warning. It still for some reason offended Annabeth. "Why wouldn't I have come down here. I can't just let you stay down here forever!" Yes, forever. Not 'until the king finds a way to kill you.'

"I told you not to worry about me! If the king were to find you down here...I wouldn't want him to hurt you." Percy flashed back, not raising his voice.

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Annabeth demanded.

"Because. There is no reason in any way that panic will get me out of here. I have also come to the conclusion that fighting also will not work. Sadly. I really would like to get those guards back for stalking me." he said.

Annabeth stared at Percy. "Percy. I believe that is the smartest thing I've heard you say. Not the part about the guards stalking you, but the panic not helping."

Percy started to say something else but the sound of voices reached down into the dark cavern. Annabeth looked around wildly for a place to hide. Sadly there were not many places to hide in a cave, except in the shadows. In a large cavern, sure that would work, but in a small one like thism the slightest movement would give her away.

"Run, hide, do something. Don't just stand there like a deer caught in light." Percy hissed. Heeding his advice Annabeth, well ran. That was not a very smart idea. Well, she didn't exactly run, it was more of a speed walk/jog, since hiding would make her being down here even more suspicious. Unfortunately she tripped on the hem of her dress (curses upon Aphrodite! It was probably her idea to invent dresses) and pretty much did an ungraceful face plant onto the dirt.

The two guards came back from patrolling and saw Annabeth dusting herself off and looking grumpy.

"Princess?" one of the guards said stupidly, acquiring an evil look from Annabeth.

"Princes Annabeth why are you down here? You know the king forbade you to come down here." the other guard, seemingly smarter, said sternly.

Annabeth looked up somewhat guiltily. "I don't know how I ended up down here." she lied. "I was, uh..um..sleepwalking." she finished lamely.

She heard Percy sigh. She didn't know why he was being so dramatic. She wasn't that bad at lying.

"Well why ever your down here, you need to leave." the stern guard said. "Now leave."

Annabeth glared at the guard. "Fine!" then she glanced back at Percy, even more guilty that she didn't have a plan, and ran back up the stairs. When she made it to the top of the stairs she made her way blindly back to her room. She looked out the window, and in the pitch black of night saw a lighter shadow with a slight orange glow beside it.

"It's probably just someone checking on their sheep one last time." she muttered to herself and laid back on her bed. Not seeing that the orange glow was becoming brighter.

**MWAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**2 days til House of Hades!**

**Spaz On! **

**~Folan**


	6. The Fire

**2 chapters in one day!**

**Thank you RainonSaturn!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I believe we have already established that I am not Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth woke to a putrid smell in the air. It was the middle of the night. When she had her eyes open for awhile they stung. She soon realized what it was. Smoke! Something was burning. But something small wouldn't cause this much smoke. Looking out her window Annabeth gasped, a bad mistake because the smoke caused her to start coughing horribly, and saw bright, angry orange flames leaping from house to house of the village.

Dragging her gaze from the burning village her leaped over to her door and yanked it open. There was mass panic in the hall ways. People were screaming and running in all directions. "Riley!" Annabeth yelled over all the noise. She needed to know her friend was safe.

_'Percy'_ that one thought connected in her mind and panic made it hard to breath along with the smoke. Percy was down under the floors with no way to escape. It wasn't likely the guards would let him out. She had to make a decision. Those flames were moving fast. It wouldn't be long until they stormed here. Annabeth could either find Riley, or go save Percy. In a split second she made the decision. Percy was more important than Riley. At least Riley had a chance of getting out.

Pushing through swarms of people Annabeth made it to the dark cave entrance where she had been just hours before. She ran down the stairs, not caring when she slipped and almost fell the rest of the way down. Reaching the bottom she was panting with exhilaration and fear. It was already hazy down here. "Percy!" she called out. She didn't hear a reply. "Percy?!" still no reply. There was a slight sound of something hitting metal coming from farther in the cavern. Making her way towards it, trying to see as the haze worsened. She could make out Percy banging something on the metal lock on the gate/door that kept him prisoner.

"Percy!" Annabeth called again. He looked up, his eyes flashing in the dim light.

"I can't get out of this place." he said. It scared Ananbeth that there was a hint of panic in his voice. "Those cowardly guards just ran out of here without a second thought of me."

"I'll find some way to get you out of here." Annabeth promised, walking over there and kneeling in front of the lock. "Do you know if the guards dropped the key at all?"

"No. I couldn't see it if they did, it became hazy down here pretty quick." Percy answered.

That was true. It was getting harder to see in this small cave the more minutes passed. As visibility decreased so did air quality. It was harder to breathe down here to begin with, since there was so much dust and dank air, but now it was a times worse.

Annabeth tried pulling on the lock, knowing it was hopeless. Then she tried rummaging around for a key, once again with no luck. Percy tried slamming the rock onto the metal again, but it didn't even bend. He threw the rock down.

"This isn't going to work!" he growled.

"Yes it will." Annabeth promised weakly. She inspected the lock. If she had something to pick it with then it would come undone. Of course she didn't have anything. Even after she promised she knew Percy didn't believe her. She growled in frustration. They needed to get out of here! As far as Annabeth could tell they had maybe ten more minutes until the smoke came rushing down here. Ten, was most likely the max. She looked around desperately. First at the lock then at the rock. The hits may have not done anything to the metal, but it had done something to the rock. There were sharp, but small pieces of rock that had flaked off. Maybe..just maybe.

"Percy." she said. "Give me one of those sharp pieces of rock!" He did as she told, a look of desperation and fear on his face. Two things that Annabeth had never associated with her friend. Jamming the sharp point of rock into the lock she twisted it. It made a clicking noise and the lock came partially undone. With one yank, fueled by panic, the lock fell off and Percy was able to shove the door open.

"Thanks." Percy said. That one word conveyed more than it would appear. Annabeth nodded and pelted towards the stairs. Percy was following her, trusting her as a guide. They reached the top of the stairs and were met with a scene of absolute destruction. The fire had reached this building that Annabeth had always despised. All you could see was smoke and vague shapes of things. The only thing you could almost clearly see was the orange and red glow of flames as they ate away everything they could.

"Come on." Annabeth gasped. She started scurrying in the general direction she knew to be the exit. she heard a yelp behind her and saw that a burning piece of wood had flaked off the beams and hit Percy's shoulder. He cursed and slapped the flame out. Annabeth couldn't see, but imagined that had created a pretty nasty burn. Stupid fire.

After more dodging, cursing, and scurrying they burst out of the castle and onto the front streets. People were rushing back and forth, trying to find loved ones, or trying to free the horses. Biscuit bolted over to Annabeth and much to Annabeth's surprise, the mare stopped in front of her, the whites of her eyes showing. A pitch black horse pranced nervously behind the small mustang. Percy went over to the horse and grabbed the horse's halter. There was a lead rope attached to both horses' halters. No doubt some buffoons attempt at freeing the horses. Percy tied the black Thoroughbred's lead rope to the other side of the halter in makeshift reigns. Then he came over and quickly did the same for Annabeth.

"We need to get out of here." he said, which was rather obvious to Annabeth, but she nodded anyways and hopped on Biscuit. Percy was already on the black Thoroughbred, whom was named Pandemonium if Annabeth remembered correctly. As the galloped away into the woods, Annabeth looked back and in the glow of the fire saw a girl, barely visible. The girl was grinning with an insane joy. She had dark eyes, lit up by fire and had long dark hair dyed blue at the bottom*. Annbeth shuddered and turned back around.

They reached the clearing where they usually met. Only then did Percy stop his horse. "It's not safe to stay here in the forest. The flame will spread here once it has engulfed the town." The last part he said bluntly, not even trying to hide the fact that the town was doomed. It for some reason, didn't bother Annabeth that the place where she had lived for her whole life was to be burned to ashes.

"Oh no! What about Riley!" Annabeth exclaimed. In the mass panic and fear she had not once seen, or really looked for her friend."

"The red haired girl?" Percy asked. "I know her. Sorta. She was the one who I gave the note to. She said she knew you."

"That's here. She is my friend. I didn't even look for her!" Annabeth cried. "I won't be able to stand it if she dies!" she wheeled her horse around and went to race back to the village. Before she could go far, Pandemonium cut her off. "Percy! We need to go rescue her!" Annabeth growled.

"It's no use." Percy said. "I'm sorry, but it's not. The whole place will be in flame and the foliage around the path will already be burning." He looked back down the path. "You'll just have to hope she managed to escape far enough into the woods to escape the fire."

Annabeth knew he was right, but hated it. She shook her head stubbornly, yet didn't protest when Percy undid the "reigns" from Biscuit's halter and used it as a regular lead rope to lead Annabeth and the mare farther down into the woods. She didn't look up until she felt cold mist on her face. Looking up she saw they were at the waterfall. Percy hopped down off of Pandemonium and stroked the black horse's sweat soaked neck. "The horses will definitely need to be walked for a long time so they don't get injured. he muttered to no one in particular. Annabeth slid off of Biscuit and took the lead rope from Percy. Then she turned away silently and started walking the mare in different patterns in the small clearing where they were. Annabeth wiped the spray from her face. Her hand came back black from soot. She looked back at her friend as he walked Pandemonium around. He looked no better. She could see the place on his shoulder where he had been burned. Annabeth thought of asking him if he was alright, but decided to leave him along for a while.

After awhile the two deemed their horses cool and tied the hoses to a thick low branch. Then on some silent agreement they made their way down to a shallow rocky pool where the water from the falls pooled among the large sections of boulders. There, Annabeth washed the soot and dirt off her face. She seemed to have escaped the fire unscathed. As Percy washed the soot off of his hands, Annabeth saw that he had somehow managed to get large scrapes and burns on his hands. "What happened to your hands." she asked.

Percy looked up. This was the first time she had spoken in a long while. "Rocks are kind of rough, and sharp." he said with a half grin. "and it's not very smart to put out a flame with your hands."

"Speaking of flame , how is the burn on your shoulder." Annabeth questioned. "It looked pretty painful when I saw it."

"I've experienced worse." Percy said simply.

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes it hurts. Happy now that you have your answer?" Percy snapped.

Annabeth sighed. "Okay, okay. Just thought I would ask." Then she got up and walked up back to where the horses were. She sat down under the shelter of oak tree and stared at the ground. She wasn't aware that Percy had sat down next to her until he put his arm around her shoulders and said. "You alright Wise Girl?"

Annabeth nodded. "Fine." she mentally cursed as her voice quavered. Everything was just registering. Her home was gone. Her father, no matter how much of a nasty twit he was, most likely gone. All those nice wonderful village people who did everything they could for each other. Even those annoying stray cats and dogs who had always followed her around. Hopefully all the horses had managed to escape. Riley was most likely...that's when Annabeth started crying. she didn't want to, but all of this seemed like it was some sort of horrid nightmare.

Percy put both arms around her in an awkward, but comforting hug as Annabeth cried the tears that had been threatening to spill over since they had galloped away from the flaming town.

The two of them stayed like this as the rosy glow of dawn started to rise and fight away the darkness of the night.

**Wow! 1928 words. AND second chapter today. I couldn't decide whether to incorporate Percabeth or not, I am so very bad at romance. So I decided that an awkward hug would work! What happened to Riley? hmmm? Who is the mysterious figure Annabeth saw in the fire?**


End file.
